


So Instead of Finishing the Game Again I wrote About the Night of the Ball

by HoroshoujoAi



Series: Slow Moments Between All That Chaos [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Dancing, Back on that Bullshit, F/F, Fluff, Pre skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoroshoujoAi/pseuds/HoroshoujoAi
Summary: I wrote this late at night (surprise) but I was playing a route that wasn’t going to end well for Edelgard. Instead of fighting against my favorite character, I procrastinated and wrote my own Drabble take on the night of the ball.





	So Instead of Finishing the Game Again I wrote About the Night of the Ball

The Goddess Tower, despite its decrepit structure, still retained a mysterious charm to it that Edelgard found endearing. She’s heard the rumors of what happens in the Goddess Tower, “a man and a woman must go, and make their wish,” as she heard that Gatekeeper say. Did it have to be a man and a woman, she wondered? Surely the blessing of a goddess might know no boundaries, commoner or noble, man or woman. Though, perhaps the goddess might not offer blessings to someone who plans to overthrow her corrupt church.

Her face flushed at the thought of who she wanted to be here with. No, she didn’t work up the courage to invite her out to the tower, but she would say that she was too busy being accosted by other nobles asking for a dance. It was unfortunate, seeing that she couldn’t get to dance with Her Professor, either. 

Before she could so much as enter the tower, footsteps that weren’t hers carried through the wind, and Edelgard turned to see none other than her Professor, adjusting the jacket draped around their shoulders. 

“Professor…” Edelgard spoke, wincing as she heard her voice falter, “Running from the Ball, I take it?”

“...” Byleth cleared her throat, “Too many students asked for a dance...I decided to sneak away.” she said, breathlessly. 

“I see. You’re quite popular, not just in our class.” Edelgard teased, “I suppose that’s to be expected. You’re close to everyone’s age, and quite the charmer.”

“That so?” Byleth quirked a brow, “...So, what are you doing here, Edelgard?”

“Me? Well...I suppose I also wanted to get away from the crowd.”

“Ah, you were popular as well, if I recall.”

“Not at all!”

“I could almost hear Hubert getting ready to cast Miasma on one of your potential suitors when his hand rested a little too close to your...ah, but that’s beside the point.”

“You were watching too, Professor?”

Byleth scratched her face, her gaze suddenly at the vines wrapping around a pillar, “It was hard not to. Your presence easily overtakes the room.”

“You flatter me, Professor.” Edelgard laughed, her eyes trailing as her Professor fiddled with her sleeves. “You know, Professor. My father and mother both met here. On a nostalgic whim, he snuck into the tower and saw my mother there. Love at first sight, he would tell me.” The Professor smiled, and Edelgard couldn’t help but avert her eyes, “My father had...many consorts, and my mother had to settle for being one of them...I still like to believe that there was truly genuine love between them, though.” 

“With a story like that, there had to be.” Byleth said, her hands dropping her sleeve.

The cool night reminded Edelgard of the one she spent on the fishing dock with her Professor. The way her Professor’s eyes reflected the moonlight was enough to send Edelgard’s heart fluttering. The Professor paused in her idle pacing.

“You can hear the music from here.” she said, walking to Edelgard’s side.

The Heiress listened to the wind, and surely enough could she hear the song that resonated from the hall they’d left. The song carried itself, a loving tune akin to a waltz, and in a stroke of courage, Edelgard turned to her Professor. 

“May I have this dance?” she bowed, hand offered to Byleth.

A moment of silence caused Edelgard’s thoughts to race, all but swept away when a familiar calloused hand met hers. 

“...I hope this means you’ll take the lead. I don’t know how to dance.” 

“Of course,” Edelgard smiled, pulling her Professor towards her and settling her hand on the small of her back,, “Put your hand on my shoulder, and follow my lead.”

And to the music they could faintly hear, they danced rather clumsily, due to the inexperience of one of the dancers. But it was endearing, more so than dancing with someone who knew how to dance. It had Edelgard laughing when her Professor nearly stepped on her feet twice, or struggled to keep in beat, or when they’d nearly fallen over each other. The furrowing of eyebrows as her Professor focused on her steps sent a warmth across Edelgard that made it hard to juggle between fighting her jitters while leading when she wasn’t quite used to it. But this dance - if you could call it so - was the best she’s had in years. She’d have to admit that much, at least.

When she finally seemed to get the hang of it, the song was already on its last notes.

“I suppose you should stick to singing rather than dancing, Professor.” Edelgard laughed, flustered as she leaned on the walls of the bridge. 

“I can get better, should I find a teacher for that.” Byleth replied, her eyes directly on Edelgard’s as she walked towards her.

So maybe the Goddess did grant wishes on this very night. “Well, perhaps you need only ask me. If I could teach Dimitri, I can teach you.” 

“Perhaps I can take you up on such an offer. For now, though-” 

A calloused hand took Edelgard’s own, and a chaste kiss was placed on the back of her hand. “Thank you for the dance. Sleep well, Edelgard.” 

The Professor had long since walked away from where they danced, but even still, Edelgard could feel the warmth of her lips on the back of her hand, and some young girl she had locked away inside herself was giddy that, perhaps, a wish of hers was granted tonight.


End file.
